Shina Hyūga/Shingetsu
Background Shina is a Medical Ninja hailing from Konohagakure and is a member of the Hyūga Clan. She has come to be known for her prowess in combat, as many Hyuga have in the past, but is more rewnowed for her use of medical ninjutsu and her Byakugan to preform complex surgeries that other Medical Nin simply don't have the ability to do. A combo of a great understanding of the human anatomy, high skill modern medicine and amazing medical ninjutsu has propelled Shina to become one of Konoha's most trusted surgical operators. Being part of the New Konoha 11 of Shingetsu, Shina has some friends in high places such as Kumoi Hatake and Yoru Uchiha, some of the strongest ninja in the Leaf, this has lead to a strong sense of not merely being a medical ninja, but keeping her appearance as a able-bodied kunoichi of Konoha's military force. That said, she has also kept up her appearance of well...keeping up her appearance. Shina is an exceptionally beautiful woman, many giving her the nickname of Konoha's Pearl of Healing (Konoha no Iyashino Shinju) She is sought after by many of the villages bachelor's (and some bachelorettes) which has led to the creation of a sort of "Shina Fan Club." She often has to duck them when going home from the hospital, usually taking to the rooftops or alleyways. It's annoying, but she knows they mean well. She finds it adorable in a way. Don't let her looks fool you, or the fact that she is a medical ninja either, Shina is a well respected member of the Hyūga clan, and with her technique Gentle Fist: Surgeons Code, she will leave you as dead, or alive, as she wants. History As a young lass Shina was...actually pretty average, at least as far as Hyūga standards come. Byakugan from birth, trained well and trained hard to become a skilled user of taijutsu by the time she entered the academy as well as basic Gentle Fist techniques. It was till much closer to graduation that she took a interest in Medical Ninjutsu and practical medication. She had broken her arm in a sparring match with another Hyūga member, things got a little bit out of hand. Going into the hospital, a medical ninja by the name of Sumi came in to take a look at the damage. As Sumi began working and healing her busted arm, Shina flinched at the sudden action triggered her Byakugan, and she found herself staring at the busted bone in full detail. At first, she wanted to vomit, but the feeling quickly passed as she saw Sumi's medical ninjutsu at work in the moment. She could see her bone slowly remodeling, other cracks that she didn't even know she had healing up completely. Of course, medical ninjutsu has its limits so Shina still had to go home in a cast. But that moment is what sparked her interest in medicine for many years to come. She grew her understanding of the human anatomy from that day forward, using her Byakugan in public to watch people in motion, watching how muscles and ligaments extended and retracted when people would reach to grab something, how people walked, how they breathed. She grew an amazing understanding for someone so young because she saw the human body in action. But, because her interest had only come about in the last few months of being in the academy, she found herself hard pressed to try and learn medical ninjutsu in such a short period of time. But through some negotiation with her parents and visiting nurses at the hospital she began her studies in medical ninjutsu around the time she graduated from the academy. She found herself apart of Team 14 with Shinto Aburame and Arai Inuzuka. She stuck to her studies, and with help from her sensei and medical ninja in Konoha Hospital, she grew at an rapid pace in terms of being a medic. Going into the chunin exams with the rest of her team, she found herself promoted in no time, thanks to being able to keep her team alive and her own combat prowess. Flash forward a few years now, and Shina finds herself as one of the most trusted doctors Konoha has to offer, her skills with all forms of medicine are great, and so is her prowess in combat, both in thanks to her Byakugan with her training in Gentle Fist and techniques like the Chakra Scalpel. However, it does come with a price, Shina usually finds herself at a high stress level at all times between trying to care for patients and care for herself. Most nights, she finds herself stopping at whatever bar is on the street she has taken to avoid the fan club. But at the end of the day, Shina is proud of what she does and wouldn't change it for the world. However, the stress levels have shot through the roof as an increasing number of people are coming into the ER with wounds from various Yokai, wounds that infect the body with some kind of strange lethal toxin. It's so strange in fact, that no one, Shina or even the head of medical research can figure out an antidote. The people with these wounds die rather fast, and rather painfully. Shina has been working day in, day out, trying to figure out anything she can about this strange demon toxin...to no avail. The attacks are ramping up as well, and Shina will be damned if she lets anymore hellspawn murder innocent people. Appearance Shina is an exceptionally pretty woman in the minds of people in the village, which was what gave her the nickname she bears today. Her eyes are a deeper shade of lavender in comparison to most other Hyūga, making them practically purple, her blue/purple hair that is common among members of the clan appears to frame her face perfectly. She is usually seen in public wearing a beautifully made black kimono with blue trim that does justice to her figure, complete with long sleeves and a small collar that wraps around her neck. At the hospital, she is seen in green scrubs with a white coat over it, signaling her status as a doctor. In combat or when on a mission, she trades this in for a Jonin flak jacket, cargo pants made of tough fibers, ninja sandals, and keeps her hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Shina is also very aware of her beauty, and has been known to use it to get what she wants from time. Some have even stated that "She is all that is woman." But she disagrees, saying that girls like Lady Tsunade are much more of a woman then she could ever be. Personality Shina is a calm, confidant soul, something that has developed over her years as a doctor and a ninja. Though usually stressed at all times during the day, she makes the best of her situation and has gone record saying if it wasn't for her friends she wouldn't have been able to keep her sanity. She does her best to keep her wits about her at all times, with demons roaming around you never know when one is going to decide to hop the wall and attack you. Shina is also aware of the fact that's she is a very pretty woman, and she owns herself completely, maybe a bit too completely at times, occasionally coming off as vain, and has been known to get angry when one of her nice outfits gets dirty. Confidant, strong, she isn't afraid of who she is and is what many refer to when describing a strong independent woman. However, even with this calm and confidant air, she has been known to get a bit of a temper, usually when her stress has hit a boiling point, then all bets are off. In order to save herself from hitting her limit on being able to deal with people, she has taken to spending free time at the bar, and some people say she is carrying a flask in her bag as well. (Hint: She is.) She is also not saved from the seemingly genetic arrogance that can sometimes come within the Hyūga clan, and while confidant in her abilities, sometimes she can get too confidant. However, in a battle, she calls upon the intense discipline and focus ingrained into her blood from her clan's training, making full use of her Byakugan's nearly 360 degree vision and her Gentle Fist to press her advantage in close quarters combat. In the rare days where Shina is relaxed, she is quiet and serene, usually preferring to honestly not do anything, not even speak. She just wishes to enjoy those around her rather then putting the spotlight back onto herself. She also cares deeply for her patients at the hospital, though some old fashioned doctors call it unprofessional, patients enjoy it, knowing that someone like her cares for the sick. All in all, Shina is a strong woman who knows what she wants, and usually isn't afraid to do what she has to in order to get it. Abilities Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess Shina's chakra reserves are on par with that of most jonin in the leaf, honestly nothing special in terms of having massive chakra reserves, but she has enough to get by in a fight. Her physical prowess is a cut above most average ninja however, due to her lineage and training as a member of the Hyūga Clan. Her strength is amazing, but its how she uses it that makes it truly something else. The immense finesse granted to her by her training of the Gentle Fist has taught her how to focus all her power into single powerful strikes that can easily shatter bone. Taijutsu Shina's a Taijutsu specialist due to her training in the clan, even between training to be a medical ninja her hand to hand skill is above most others in her rank due to use of the Gentle Fist and use of medical ninjutsu in tandem with her Taijutsu to go for vital organs. Shina makes full use of her Byakugan in a fight, her reflexes and speed are above the average jonin in most cases, and she has been able to expand the radius of her Byakugan's sight to a distance of 15km around her. Her fighting is style of course, Gentle Fist/Baguazhang, revolving around various palm strikes, elbows, and knees. Ninjutsu Despite her training in Taijutsu and the Gentle Fist, Shina has shown some degree of skill with her chakra nature that is Lightning Release Which opens up her avenues in a fight, now being able to fight from both close and long range through her various lightning release techniques. She has also been seen using Lightning Style for medical reasons, streaming it through her palms and shocking people to restart their hearts.